The administration and clinical research support core will provide essential support for all administrative activities and clinical trials associated with the program project grant. The expanded multisite clinical trial activity (in Project 3) and retrospective analyses (in Project 1 and 2) within this renewal application has required expanded activities undertaken by the core. The administrative components of the core will provide support for accounting, budgeting, fiscal reporting and communication while the clinical research support components will facilitate protocol activation and execution as well as effective dissemination of information between program sites. Clinical research support activities will include preparation and distribution of protocol revisions, research sample calendar monitoring, collection, tracking and distribution to research laboratory sites as well as monitoring supply procurement and distribution for centrally purchased materials needed for the clinical trials. The core responsibilities will also include protocol monitoring and communication among project and core key personnel through in-person meetings, regularly scheduled conference calls, and additional telephone communication. Additionally, the core will support scheduling and coordination of internal research meetings and external consultant visits. This Core will be led by Dr. Jeffrey Miller. He will work directly with his executive committee and Dr. Dennis Confer, the Chief Medical Officer of the NMDP to coordinate their involvement with this P01. The Specifics of the Core are to provide administrative support, scientific oversight, clinical oversight and promote PPG interactions and collaborations.